Luppi and Droy, For All The World is A Song
by kichikoneko
Summary: Luppi has met D-roy by coincidence. BL  boy love  don't like then please don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, anime, etc within this document.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Shonen-ai / boy love! Luppi/D-roy, don't like then please don't read. Also there are spoilers for those who have not watched and/or heard about what happens in the Arrancar arc, most of this stuff comes from my own mind though, because D-roy get's so little attention and the two don't actually meet officially, also there may be some inconsistancies from this story and the actual show/manga. Also keeping with the story of Bleach there is character death (if you see it that way).

Point of Veiw: Luppi

~Luppi and D-roy, For All The World is A Song~

1. When I had become strong enough to be recognized as the strongest Numeros I found that my ultimate goal would be to become close with the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I wasn't expecting to see you there with all of your masculine beauty. White hair, jagged teeth, and the most adorable voice I'd ever heard... Now I had to ask myself did I like Grimmjow or this mysterious white haird Fraccion member. Slowly I found myself drifting toward you, but I kept my distance from everyone.

2. My power kept increasing, I became able to be an Espada if one of the others were to die or lose their rank somehow. However, you were still at the corner of my mind and I couldn't get you away. I decided to approach Grimmjow, and hopefully I could get my first up close look at his Fraccion, or more importantly, you. I approached him and you were there amongst the other Fraccion. I told Grimmjow I would one day take his place and he grimaced before laughing loudly. Every one of them laughed, except for you. You just watched me curiously, and I smiled an arrogant smile. It was directed at you.

3. Slowly I felt my insides churn as every time I tried to rest I would dream of your face, body, and soul belonging to me. Maybe the reason I decided to take the slot of Sexta is because of you. I wanted to get close to you. My iron will kept me back, but I knew I would crack sooner or later. So I figured I wouldn't wait until then. I approached you while you were alone and pressed my lips over yours. Supprised, you stood there doing nothing. Then to my surprise you kissed back... Yeah, it felt good. I left after that, the feeling lingering, the taste and smell. I still felt good.

4. I found you sitting alone in a dark room with only one candle creating light. I realized I still didn't know your name. I wanted to know your name. Did you even know mine or did you even care? That time you kissed me back; what did it mean? Perhaps you were just carried away in the moment? I smiled as I watched you in the candlelight. I never thought an Arrancar could feel, but this sensation within my chest was most certainly something. I quietly slipped into the dark room, away from the fake sun of Las Noches. I slid my arms around your shoulders and found you leaning back into my embrace. I felt a sting in the corners of my eyes and wondered just what it was... It had to have been the candlelight, the smoke, and maybe the few strands of your hair that were tickling my face.

5. You were telling me of Grimmjow's plan to head off to the Human world to confront that strange Shinigami everyone was calling Kurosaki Ichigo. You wanted to go with Grimmjow to test your strength on some of the other highly spiritual beings in the area. I said that I didn't want you to go, but you just smiled sincerely back at me. Then you leaned forward and gently placed your lips over mine. I wrapped my arms around your waist and carried the kiss on for a while. "I don't want you to go." I repeated. But you just kissed me deeper, as if you could somehow merge with my very soul.

6. I knew that you would be leaving soon. I knew that I didn't want you to go. I just know that something bad will happen. Maybe I was a strange Arrancar for believing I could have some sort of intuition or some such. I opened my eyes late one night and realized that you would be going to fight for some strange reason that stupid Grimmjow had probably just came up with on a whim or durring one of his uncontrolled moments. I rolled out of bed and pulled my clothes on, then made my way to where you normally slept, away from the other Arrancar, Fraccion, and Grimmjow. It was that dark room. I slipped silently in beside you and closed my eyes again. I knew I couldn't bare being away from you.

7. When I awoke the next morning my head was spinning. I saw you sitting up against the wall just watching me. Subconciously a gentle smile graced my lips. You smiled back. I realized again that I still didn't know your name. I sat up and stared back at you. For a while we just watched each other, the worlds moving without us for the time being. I crawled on my hands and knees until I was right in front of you. "D-roy." You said. I smiled, knowing your name really didn't change much after all. I realized I had been so fucused on you lately I hadn't realized you'd turned my world upside down. But for now that wouldn't matter. I smiled and kissed you, not so gently.

8. If I would have had one I would have given you my heart. You left before we really had time to get to know each other. I wanted you to stay. I wanted to keep you locked away within my mind and never let you go off to be so stupid. Grimmjow had no orders from Aizen-sama. He had no right to drag you along to such a dangerous situation. I feel more and more when I'm around you. What am I going to do if you never return? All I can do is wait for Grimmjow to get enough and then order you and the others to come back. Let it rain... There is none in Las Noches.

9. I waited and waited. Grimmjow stood there with his head down facing Aizen-sama all alone. I left having found no reason to continue spying on Grimmjow and his mistakes. I heard that it was a Shinigami woman that killed you. She encased you in ice and shattered you into a thousand tiny pieces. I felt an overwhelming sense of greif the second I head about it. The next second everything dissappeared. Aizen-sama was right, we Arrancar should never allow ourselves emotions. But now I wondered if everything I had done was for granted, a load of wasted time? I hated Grimmjow ever more, and now I would be in his position of leadership... However, the one person I would have had as my Fraccion... Well, Grimmjow had taken you away to be killed. Now I realize nothing had been wasted in this journey, and I would do everything to uphold Aizen-sama's wishes and plans.

10. Now having been given the Sexta tattoo on my right hip I showed it proudly to the Shinigami I laughed and proceeded to kill. They were nothing and I would inevitably win in this war. After being summoned away without completing my most favored task I vowed I would kill the child ice brat. I followed orders and met with the rest of the Espada in Aizen-sama's throne room. Grimmjow and the human girl were also there. I was dissapointed, shocked. Grimmjow was healed, asked for his number back, and Aizen-sama did nothing to stop it. And what could I do? Go against Aizen-sama and kill the girl before she had a chance to resurrect Grimmjow's tattoo? He killed me with his power. Blasted me away. All he new to do was destoy. All I could do now was hope that in whatever afterlife there was for us Arrancar I would find you waiting there on the other side.

~A/N: A review would be nice? The story of the story. I'd been wanting to write a story for Luppi/D-Roy using prompts and finally I decided to use my music to guide me. So as a random song in my playlist came up I would quickly write down the name and write a paragraph for the durration of the song. I did this ten times and came up with something even I could be proud of... Is it conceited to be proud and enjoy something that you've written? Not when most of your writings suck! This is most definately a pearl within my charcoal ideas. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Now here is the list of songs for each paragraph

1. Two Princes (By Son of Dork)

2. Don't Stop Me Now (Queen)

3. Feel Good Inc. (Gorillaz)

4. Candlelight (Jun Fukuyama)

5. Unknown Soldier (Breaking Benjamin)

6. I know (ugh, I can't remember right now)

7. Spin (Lifehouse)

8. Red Umbrella (Faith Hill)

9. Wasted Time (Eagles)

10. Tattoo (Jordan Sparks)


End file.
